


If It Was Only You...

by SenkouSimmer



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PokerPair (D.Gray-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 13:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkouSimmer/pseuds/SenkouSimmer
Summary: While Allen's on the run from the Order, Tyki pays him a visit~! (Oneshot)





	If It Was Only You...

**Author's Note:**

> This takes places after Allen betrays the order and goes off on his own and before Johnny and Kanda meet up with him. (Though I recognize that their hotels were probably not called hotels... is "Inn" the right word? But are Inns even remotely close to hotels? LOL)

**Tyki's POV**

Tyki phased through Allen's hotel room door and froze once he caught the boy bent over a mirror, tracing his scar with a miserable look on his face. The noah had come with the intention of politely inviting him to the ark without using force, though the Earl had no clue of his plans. He knew the boy much better than the fat man and felt as though kindness might, actually, produce results. Of course, he didn't fully expect it to work.

Once he spied that expression on his pale face, he couldn't help but pity him and wish, for the millionth time, that they wouldn't have to fight against eachother, expecting for the other to die. He wished that they could play another game of poker together, just like when they'd met, not knowing that they were enemies, soon to fight eachother to near death on several occasions.  _This must be my luck_ , he thought sighing frustratedly.  _I get close to a human and he turns out to be my worst enemy. Who's next? Eeez?_

His sigh caught the boy's attention and he stood from where he'd been glooming, readying himself to fight. Tyki sweatdropped and threw out his hands as a sign of surrender. "Oi, Shounen! Don't do that! I'm here to make a peace offering, not to fight!"

This didn't seem to ease the boy's mind, as his face only seemed to grow more tense with suspicion. "And why should I believe you? I can't imagine making peace with a noah would be possible, in any given situation. Aren't you trying to take me to the Earl?"

He lowered his hands and shrugged as his lip twitched with irritation at having to take that kind of disrespect from someone so inferior. "Eh? But haven't we had our share of pleasant times, together? I just want to talk, that's all. Believe me!" Though his smile never wavered, he had to force himself to keep it up. Though he favored the shorter one a great deal, he wanted so badly to whip out his dark matter and go at him.  _As a noah, I'm not the most restrained of creatures, am I?_

"About...?" The ex-exorcist's eyes seemed to darken as he continued to glare at the noah, not daring to allow his eyes to waver even slightly.

"Of course, going back to the Earl. You know, we want to be your family - you  _are_  family. Though, the others don't have as much patience as I do, so I figured I'd try a kind approach-", he purred, quickly rushing to correct himself in order to calm the easily stressed boy. "Because, obviously, we've only had pure intentions, from the beginning, you know?" He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck as drops of sweat began to trickle down his cheeks and spine, with how careful he was being to nail this act.

Allen scoffed loudly, "You must be joking! My answer will always be no, so leave." Though he turned his back, his eyes remained on the noah.

 _So, he still thinks that I'm planning something else... maybe if I..._  The noah turned on his heel, showing his back to his white-haired frienamy. "Fine, stay here  _alone_  - like I care. I'm only even trying because Lord Millennium wants you to come home so badly, for some odd reason."

As he began to walk toward the door, he was stopped by two slim arms, tightly wrapped around his waist. As he felt the boy's face press into his back, he stiffened slightly.  _What's this...?_  Though - as usual - he remained polite, he was still ticked about the prior disrespect he'd been given as he softly yet sternly asked, "Shounen?"

The arms around his waist tightened and Allen's voice was muffled with his lips pressed against the noah's back as he mumbled, "It would be okay if it was only you, right? To stay a little longer..."  _Stay...?_ The back of the taller man's coat felt moist with obvious tears and he felt slightly guilty for being angry with his clearly depressed friend. The ex-exorcist's voice wavered, like he was fighting to hold back his sobs. "You see, I'm not used to being so alone. But you're the only one I trust... and I really do want to get close to you..."

His eyes widened fully with shock.  _He trusts me? Me, of all people? A noah? His enemy?_ Masking his confusion and surprise, he smirked arrogantly and spoke as though he hadn't a care in the world. As though things were back to the way they were, like the two in the room wished they were. Like they were no more than a traveling bum and an ignorant exorcist, not yet targeted by the arrogant noah. "Oi, Shounen~, are you falling for me? I don't blame you - I'd fall for me too."

It was as though all of the tension in the air was replaced with warmth, love, and peace as the younger one chuckled out a soft one, warm-heartedly mumbling through his suppressed laughter, "Shutup, Tyki."

The noah's heart smiled as every feature on his face surely did. He dropped his voice to a near whisper in an attempt to soothe the shorter one, allowing himself to be serious long enough to comfort the one with too heavy of a burden to carry. "Lean on me all you want, Allen. No matter where we stand, in this war, I will  _always_  be willing to provide a shoulder or two."

Allen tightened his hold on the noah twice as much as before, clearing the gap between the two as his sobs grew to an audible level. Tyki stayed silent, smiling away from his crying friend.  _This is all I can do for you, Allen, but I would do it a thousand times more, if you would allow me to do so._

**Author's Note:**

> The End~ (~OoO)~ How was that? I got this idea while watching AMVs and seeing Tyki pop into the dungeon/prison/captive quarters place while Allen was all shooksins. I hope it was decent! I have another idea that I'm planning to upload soon, too! *^*


End file.
